


Make Us Better

by orange_8_hands



Series: Biting Hands [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gags, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not their anniversary, but gifts are exchanged anyway. (F/F/F/F PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Us Better

**Author's Note:**

> **Note about the fic** : Please check out the tags for any triggers. And we're back to where we started, all four of them getting it on. As always, can be read as a stand alone, is the lovely 8sword's fault, and title taken from the [remix](http://oranges8hands.tumblr.com/post/64107728409) of Harder Better Faster Stronger by Daft Punk/Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.
> 
>  **Note about the series** : And it's done. I _may_ be adding one more story loosely connected to this verse, but I consider this PWP series finished. Hope you enjoyed the ride.

 

Josephine answers the third knock, wearing a purple scoop top dress, the lines of it hugging her curves and flaring out slightly before the knee. She smiles, taking a step back to let them in, and Emma and Claire start unwinding their winter clothing, scarves and jackets and boots, hanging it up on the little coat rack by the door. Emma passes Josephine a bottle of red wine and kisses her cheek, and Claire makes sure to grab her hand to squeeze hello before she moves to the kitchen.

"Where's Krissy?" Claire asks, following Josephine as she finds her corkscrew, a gift from an old hunter made out of a bullet.

"I have a present for you," Josephine says, and it doesn't take a genius to read the glint in her eye, the way her mouth tilts up in a smirk.

Emma exchanges one back. "Oh really? For us? How sweet. Isn't that sweet Claire?"

She rolls her eyes, but pushes Emma to move faster as they duck out of the kitchen and around the low wall into the living room. Krissy is there, as promised, and Claire feels her breath suck in at the sight.

Krissy's naked, sitting on the couch with her arms spread along the cushions and her legs bent open, all of her limbs tied with rope around her wrists and ankles. Her hair is loose, longer than it was the last time they saw each other, and skim the top of her nipples in a way that's probably driving her to distraction, too soft to be anything but a light touch, too hard to be ignored completely. She's gagged, the cloth pulled tight between her teeth, and she bares them in an almost friendly smile when Claire and Emma pull up short at the sight of her, tossing her head in a move that means _get over here_. Claire goes instantly wet, two years later and the sight of her still enough to make her moan.

Josephine comes up behind Emma, resting her chin on her shoulder and her hands coming up to squeeze Emma's tits through her sweater. She licks Emma's neck, stops to tug on her earlobe, before whispering in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "I got her ready for you."

Emma swallows, tilts into the way Josephine is laying small bits on her neck. "Harness is by the door," she adds, and moves behind Claire as Emma nods, heads over to the corner. She's shedding clothes as she goes, her attention completely focused on Krissy as she heads to the harness and dildo (both the brightest shade of green imaginable, as Krissy's sense of humor was suspect even when it came to sex, and Emma probably egged her on when she was buying it.)

Josephine comes up behind Claire, hands digging into Claire's hips. "Don't worry, I have plans for you too." She stretches Claire's arms over her head and pulls off her black dress, hums in appreciation because Claire usually saves her best underwear for when its the four of them, since Emma likes her in torn t-shirts and boxers one more wash away from falling apart than anything fancy. She's wearing a blue teddy, a garter belt, thigh highs, and no underwear, and Josephine's fingers dig into where she's holding Claire's wrists up as she skims Claire's body, her lips curving as she moves around to Claire's front.

"Guess I got a present too," Josephine purrs, and uses one finger to slide down the middle of her chest, tracing the edges of fabric over the tops of her breasts. She drops Claire's arms before gathering them behind her back, holding the wrists and stepping even further into Claire's body space. She takes one tit into her mouth and sucks, tongue rubbing her nipple through the fabric. She bites it once, before stepping back around Claire, widening her stance so Claire can lean into her.

"Watch," Josephine says, and Claire is helpless to do anything else, tilting her head back as Josephine sucks her ear lobe into her mouth, biting at the soft skin because she knows both Claire and Emma love it. Across the room Emma has the harness and dildo strapped on, stepping up to Krissy, and the green should look funny but it's just hot, the way Emma stalks over, the way Krissy is already moaning, her body undulating as if her pussy is hot enough that she can feel the cool air against her clit like fingers.

Emma piles pillows in front of Krissy's spread legs and drops to her knees on them, the perfect height. She keeps one hand on the dildo and the other on Krissy's shoulder as she smoothly slides in, and Josephine times it so her two fingers are pushing into Claire at the same time.

"Grab my hips," Josephine murmurs, and Claire does, gripping them and dragging Josephine's pelvis tighter against Claire's ass. Emma says something to Krissy Claire can't hear, and Emma slides a glance back to where Josephine and Claire stand as she starts pounding into her. Josephine catches her rhythm fast, her hand moving in time to Emma's thrusts, the rope on Krissy's limbs taunt as she pushes back into her, and Claire's making sure to rub her ass against Josephine's dress.

Krissy's already orgasmed at least once, breath and curses hampered by the gag, and Claire can feel hers coming, Josephine's fingers still working in and out, and then her other hand is pushing Claire's neck down, causing her ass to push even harder into Josephine, her arms to stretch out behind her as Claire keeps them on Josephine's hips. It changes the angle, and Claire's orgasm moves like lighting as Josephine watches her fingers disappear into Claire.

"Oh fuck," Claire gasps, and then Josephine is pushing her to the floor, laying her on her stomach and barely having the patience to get Claire's knees underneath her, ass in the air. Josephine's dress hits the floor, then her panties, and she keeps one hand on Claire's lower back as she uses the other one to rub against her clit. "Touch yourself," she tells Claire, and Claire does, even though she's not close to another orgasm yet, limbs still shaky and stated by the last one, but it still feels good and Josephine's making choked off noises that spurs Claire on.

Claire doesn't hear when Josephine comes, so suddenly she's manhandling Claire back up to her feet so she can push her closer to the other two. Emma's already taken off the harness, and she’s now using the dildo and her hand, licking around where it's sliding in and out. Krissy looks fucked out, head thrown back and just moaning, limbs twitching against the ropes.

Josephine drags them over, pushes Claire to her knees next to Emma and wraps Claire's hand over Emma's on the dildo. Emma offers the start of a raised protest when she sees something in Josephine's face to shut her up. Claire takes over, pushing a little harder and slower, and Krissy's head makes a sharp motion to the side as the toy reaches a new spot.   

Josephine manhandles Emma so that she's sprawled across Krissy, back against Krissy's body, and Claire can see the fresh juices flood from Krissy as Emma rubs against Krissy's tits. Emma spreads her legs even wider, so they bracket Krissy's, and she puts her hands on the couch cushions on either side of their bodies to stay balanced. Josephine drags her down just slightly, and Claire catches on, angles the dildo again so it's scrapping Emma's clit as it slides in and out of Krissy.

Claire and Emma's eyes catch and hold as Josephine comes around again, taking over for Claire, switching the rhythm _again_. She pushes Claire so she's lying on her back, head on the pillows, and Josephine swings her legs over so her pussy is right on Claire's mouth. She opens her mouth, uses her tongue and nose and even teeth, and Josephine uses the hand not currently in motion to fist Claire's head as she strains up and pushes Claire deeper against her.

It's a hard position to hold for too long, Emma's arms carrying most of her weight, Josephine's arm bent uncomfortably, so Claire works fast, swipes her hands along as much of Josephine's thighs as she comfortably can, reaches up to squeeze her nipples. She feels Josephine come this time, those last sporadic movements as she loses control. Josephine clamps down on Emma's thighs, and Claire does her best to help hold her up as she works the toy into Krissy one last time.

Josephine pulls up and Claire rolls to the side so Emma can slide down, her legs like jelly, before turning to Krissy and helping Josephine untie her, rubs her limbs down while Krissy tries to get her brain working again.

"Maybe we should leave the gag in," Emma suggest brightly, and laughs as that seems to get Krissy's eyes to focus a little more as she makes a "nggh" sound behind the gag.

"Just a suggestion," Emma says, and pulls it off, wiping Krissy's face off with it, and Krissy flails a hand in an effort to smack her.

Josephine laughs, then leans over to Claire and twists the fabric of her teddy, pinching some of the skin underneath.

"Ow." Claire glares at her.

Josephine smirks, cups Claire's breasts in her hands, rubs the nipples gently. "We're going to eat, and then I'm going to take a knife and cut this off of you, and use it to tie you where Krissy was, and then I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand."

"Oh," Claire says, slightly breathless again, and adds an extra inflection to her voice. "Well in that case."

They laugh, and start to pull each other up from the floor.


End file.
